Tacto
by ClumsyDoodles
Summary: Haruka está un poco aburrido de ver a Takane jugar, por lo que intenta llamarle la atención. / HaruTaka [Limme] — One-Shot /


**Holitaaas owo  
>En realidad quería escribir KanoKido, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo HaruTaka otra vez x'DDD no lo puedo evitar, es muy divertido escribir de ellos :3<br>Un cortito One-Shot Limme, porque un poco de Limme nunca es malo -w-**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[…]**

La atención de la chica estaba completamente absorbida por el videojuego, a lo que apretaba de modo rápido los botones de colores que hay en el mando, sin necesidad de echarles un ojo, todo de total memoria.  
>Haruka la observaba aburrido, mientras era usado como una silla por ella, dejándole la posibilidad de abrazarla por la barriga. Claro, ama jugar con ella tanto como verla hacerlo pero… <em>"Ah, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que está jugando?"<em> se preguntó en su mente, a lo que Takane movía su cabeza con intención de quitar del camino el cabello que le caía en los ojos. _"¿Dos… tres horas? Ah…"_

— Takane~ — la llamó, poniendo su mejor tono de niño bueno para que ella no se enojara por interrumpir su partida. Levantó la cabeza, ya que la tenía apoyada en el hombro de su novia, para poder mirarla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó en respuesta, y por suerte sonó bastante tranquila, así que las preocupaciones de que fuera a enojarse rápidamente desaparecieron.

— ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? Estoy aburrido… — dijo, seguido de un pequeño bostezo. Takane bufó con un poco de fastidio, pues estaba bastante entretenida jugando y a decir verdad no quería soltar el mando, por lo que no contestó, deseando que su novio simplemente entendiera con aquél bufido.  
>Haruka entendió, sin embargo aquella idea no le agradaba. De todos modos, no siguió quejándose, pues argumentar con ella no servía. Se limitó a seguir observando, a lo que apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.<p>

Fue ahí cuando una idea se le pasó por la mente.  
>Si Takane ni siquiera se molestaba en contestarle, entonces a él no debería importarle el importunarla en su juego.<br>Aprovechando de la forma que tenía atrapado su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, Haruka comenzó a toquetear con sus dedos la barriga de la chica. Ella sintió el tacto rápidamente, más intentó no hacerle caso, pero él continuaba haciéndole cosquillas, y a Takane se le estaba haciendo complicado ignorarlo y concentrarse en su juego.

— ¡Ha-Haruka! — alcanzó a decir entre risas, aunque intentara poner una expresión de enojo. ¡A este paso perdería en su juego! Por lo que intentaba mantener la compostura, sin dudas con muchos problemas en ello. — ¡Basta!

Haruka había empezado a reírse también, pero no por la misma razón, sino porque ella se veía increíblemente linda riéndose de ese modo.  
>— ¡Aw, Takane, es que te veías tan seria~! ¡Sólo quiero traer sonrisas para ti! — decía, a lo que continuaba torturándola con sus cosquillas.<p>

— ¡N-no! ¡Ya-Ya b-b-basta! — gritaba la chica, entre ya carcajadas, jadeando por aire. Ni siquiera podía gritarle por haberla hecho perder, ya que en la pantalla claramente se mostraba el _Game Over_. A ese punto ya quería hacerle cosquillas también, pero con la posición que tenían de ella sentada en las piernas de él se lo mantenía totalmente imposible.

Haruka decidió explotar un poco más y desvió sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Takane, pues esos lugares son las usuales sensibilidades. Sin embargo al llegar ahí, inevitablemente se encontró con algo más… ¿curvado?, que causó un pequeño brinco por parte de su novia. Ah, ups, por accidente tocó sus pechos.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó Takane, más sorpresivamente esa fue su única resistencia, a la que Haruka no le prestó ni un poco de atención.  
>Iba a retirar sus manos ¡pero se sentían tan suaves…!<br>Y no se dio cuenta que siguió manoseando sus senos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y seguía encantándole.

— ¡Es que son tan suaves! — rió él, y ella le replicó que se callara. La escuchó soltar un pequeño quejido, lo cual no estaba seguro de lo que significara, pero sonrió con malicia cuando supo que ella podría estar disfrutándolo.

La podía sentir temblando, tal vez estaba juntando toda su ira para implementarla en un golpe, o sólo trataba de calmarse a sí misma.  
>Pero cuando soltó otro quejido, se quedó con la segunda opción.<br>Estaba feliz de que ella no estuviera enojada… o bueno, que no pareciera que lo estaba. Con el tacto, él podía sentir la ropa interior, pues la tela de la camisa era bastante fina, aunque no lo pareciera. Ahora las manos de Takane estaban sobre las de Haruka, y presionó un poco, prácticamente demandándole más brusquedad a su manoseo. Él apretó a los dos pechos a la vez, causando otro brinco de parte de ella.  
>El chico soltó una risilla sinvergüenza, a lo que le besaba una mejilla con cariño.<p>

No era la primera vez que la tocaba así. Ya la había visto sin ropa, ya habían tenido relaciones íntimas. Pero fueron sólo un par de veces, y por el momento esas cosas seguían siendo bochornosas para ambos… bueno, sólo para Takane. Haruka ya se había acostumbrado, y parecía que aprovechara de cualquier situación para poder tocarla.

Él empezó a abrirle los botones de la camisa, y ella se tragó las quejas que diría y simplemente se dejó hacer. Apretaba con gentileza su pecho izquierdo por arriba del sostén, a lo que con su otra mano se desviaba a la entrepierna de la chica. Takane, otra vez, pegó un pequeño brinco.

— ¡No, espera, ahí no! — se quejó ella, en vano, y cuando giró su cabeza para encararlo, Haruka aprovechó para darle un beso en los labios. Takane lo había confundido con un beso corto, por lo que cuando intentó separarse, él rápidamente metió su lengua entre sus labios, haciéndola que no pueda contener un gemido, ya que al mismo tiempo el chico había empezado a dejarle caricias al espacio entre sus piernas.  
>Metió la mano por debajo de sus shorts, y hacía los mismos movimientos por sobre las bragas.<p>

— Ah, dices que no, pero ahí abajo ya estás húmeda. — rompió el beso sólo para una burla, y esperó a que ella abriera su boca con intención de responder para unir sus bocas otra vez.

_"Es-este maldito…"_ pensaba Takane, sin poder evitar el corresponder el beso. Sin dudas ella no se quedaría atrás, por lo que empezó a mover su cadera, frotando su propio final de espalda con la intimidad despierta de su pareja.

Haruka no se tardó en soltar un quejido entre sus labios también, a lo que se separaban y se miraban con sonrisas traviesas, como si estuvieran a punto de jugar un juego que estaban seguros que ganarían… aunque el rubor siguiera definitivamente presente en ambos rostros. Él seguía acariciando su entrepierna con gentileza, por arriba de las húmedas bragas de su novia, y ella seguía moviendo sus caderas cada vez más rápido, ocasionando que su novio gruña de placer.

[...]

Takane abrió sus ojos cansada, y desde donde estaba acomodada en la cama podía ver la ropa que ella y Haruka estaban usando antes por todo el suelo. ¿Cómo es que todas las prendas estaban tan lejos una de la otra? ¿Cuál era la afición del chico con tirarla para cualquier parte cuando se la quita tanto a ella como a él mismo?

Se giró, para encontrarse con la misma persona de la que estaba pensando, que estaba de espaldas a ella, y ahí pudo ver cómo su espalda tenía algunos arañazos por su culpa. Parecía que estaba despierto, porque no pasó mucho tiempo para que él también se girara para encararla, con una sonrisa.

— Te quedaste dormida.

— Lo noté.

Haruka rió un poco, pero luego puso una cara de preocupación.  
>— ¡Te dejé marcas en el cuello! — comentó, otra vez riendo, a lo que Takane ponía una mano en su cuello y ahora sentía el dolor de los chupones.<p>

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Y ahora cómo lo escondo!? Ahhh… ¿se nota demasiado? — preguntó preocupada, pero a Haruka parecía darle bastante risa.

— Más que demasiado. — respondió él, y Takane amenazó con golpearlo. — ¡D-de acuerdo, no me golpees! La próxima vez lo haré donde no se vea. — esta vez no se salvó, y ella agarró su mejilla con brusquedad, a lo que él chillaba para que lo libere.

— Tal vez ni sepan qué son… — dijo la chica, cuando lo liberó. — No, de seguro Kano y Shintaro sabrán, malditos perver- ¿y ahora qué haces? — se interrumpió sola con una pregunta, cuando Haruka la abrazó con cariño.

— Preocúpate por eso luego, simplemente disfrutemos. — contestó con su típica boba sonrisa, sin embargo Takane no entendió muy bien.

— ¿Disfrutar exactamente de qué? — ella no vio razón para no corresponder el abrazo, y por más que siguiera preocupada por cómo escondería esas marcas de su cuello, también se apegó al abrazo.

Haruka rió, y le depositó un beso en la frente.  
>— Del amor.<p> 


End file.
